Fusion's pleasures
by Candydrop2016
Summary: This is a bunch of one-shots about our lovely fusions & the pleasures they experience alone & with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ franchise so don't think you're gonna get anything from me.**

 **Summary: Hey there fanfiction! Glamangel2015 has returned! i want to thank all those who faved, reviewed & read my stories. ^^ it feels good when someone enjoys your writing & asks for more. **

Vegito walked through the forest wearing a black tank top & his black sweatpants after a long day of training. "aaaahhh~ that was a good workout!" Vegito sighed stretching his arms & inhaling deeply. Unknown to Vegito, the part of the woods he was walking through had a huge quicksand pit. The fusion ran his fingers through his hair lost in thought, not seeing his feet start to sink beneath the surface. Only when he couldn't move his feet did Vegito look down & see that he was sinking in quicksand.

Vegito started to struggle to free himself from the quicksand but the more he did so, the more suction that was created. The quicksand would stretch & cling to his feet that would cause him to sink deeper with his struggles for freedom. Soon the fusion found himself up to his knees in the quicksand. The quicksand now had formed a tight vacuum around his legs & wasn't going to let it's newest victim go. Getting irritated Vegito grabbed a hold of his left leg to try & pry it from the sticky mud. The quicksand would cling tight to his body & swallow him deeper into its depths with every fruitless attempt for freedom. He repeated the action with his right leg & got the same results. Vegito snarled in frustration, the quicksand having him now at his knees.

Vegito looked over his shoulder & saw the shore a few feet away, his shirt drenched in sweat from the earlier struggles. After struggling for a few more minutes Vegito managed to turn his body around & grab the shore tightly. A mild pink blush was on his face as he was now stuck in the mud up to his thighs, quicksand now having filled his sweatpants & pulled them down, adding more weight & exposing him. "nnnngg! C-come on! L-let me...go!" Vegito groaned, digging his hands into the ground & pulling hard but the quicksand held him firmly in it's vacuum grip.

The fusion groaned in despair, trying to free himself from the deadly mud but the quicksand now had an even tighter grip on him now that he had lost his pants in their depths. The mud-filled pants added more weight to him & certainly didn't help in getting free at all. Vegito pulled off his sweat soaked tank top & tossed it off somewhere before resuming his struggles. Vegito gasped softly when he felt a tugging sensation on his crotch that sent shivers of pleasure through him. He bit his lip & hugged himself to try to gather his thoughts. The pulling sensation on his crotch felt good & he wanted more but he didn't want to get more stuck in the dangerous mud trap. Surely it wouldn't hurt to have a little pleasure, right?

The fusion pushed his boxers down enough that they hanged loosely off his hips before placing his hands on the ground again & started to shake his hips. From first glance it looked he was still trying to escape but he was really just rubbing his crotch against the soft mud, moaning softly in pleasure. "nnnn... oohh yes..." He moaned, digging his hands into the ground & shaking his hips faster, biting his lip again & moaning louder, not noticing his boxers getting swallowed up by the mud. Vegito moaned loud as he pulled & shook his hips harder, feeling the soft mud clutch & tug on all the right places. "nnn.. ooh yes... nnn give it to me!" Vegito gasped, his tongue hanging out from the pleasure. Slowly the suction of the quicksand was getting stronger as a green tentacle rose from the quicksand & wrapped around the fusion's thigh.

"oohh...uuuhh...nnnn it feels so good!" Vegito gasped, pressing his hands behind him in the mud & pressed down hard for more suction on his crotch, a few more tentacles wrapping around the fusion's waist & other thigh. "Oooh...mmmm i'm gonna...oohh kami i'm gona cum~" He gasped, straightening up & moaning, feeling himself climax hard, leaving him gasping for air. "mmmm... t-that felt pretty good...I- I should do this more often." He said, chuckling soft. "Alright time for me to get out.." He continued, his eyes widening when he felt he couldn't move. "Huh? w-why can't I move?!" He yelled in panic, looking down & seeing the tentacles having him bound tight & helpless. "No...g-get off me!" He snapped, struggling against the tentacles & mud, gasping when he felt something slippery pass by his entrance.

"No get away from there!" Vegito screamed, the fusion twisting & squirming with all his might against the tentacles keeping him captive but they held firm & only seemed to get tighter. The fusion quickly grabbed a hold of the ground & furiously yanked, pulled & shook his body like hell but the combined suction of the quicksand & the tentacles grip on his waist & thighs made sure he didn't budge an inch. Vegito continued to fight against it but let out a moan of horror when he saw tentacles rise from the once thought ground & wrap tightly around his wrists & arms, pulling his arms into the mud trap. "No no no! ooh...oooh!" He responded, a fiery red blush appearing at feeling a tentacle press into him & 2 more wrap around him, one around his chest & the other around his crotch.

"No I gotta get out of this! mmmm b-but it feels so good..."Vegito moaned as he looked back & saw the perverted tentacles stroking his body. The fusion's body shuddered when he felt the tentacle inside him hit that spot & start to thrust in & out, his lower half now swallowed up by the muddy tentacle trap. "oohh it feels amazing... oohh yes hit right there!" Vegito gasped, trying to shake his body moaned soft at feeling his nipples being rubbed, the tentacles having their way with their victim. He threw his head back & gasped as the tentacle around his cock rubbed in time with the thrusts from the other. The fusion shook his head & tried to focus on getting out of this situation. Taking in a deep breath he screamed "HEL-UUGGMMPP!" before he felt a tentacle wrap tight around his mouth to keep him quiet, the fusion now swallowed up to his chest.

Vegito moaned in despair as he looked around, feeling a few tears make their way down his face. There was nobody coming to help him. Vegito gasped soft & moaned, enjoying his last moments. "mmm..uugghhmm...mmpp...mmmm!" He moaned through the tentacle in his mouth, feeling his body clench tight around the tentacle inside him as he climaxed, closing his eyes & sighing in content. He opened his eyes in confusion when he felt he didn't sink any deeper. _'Did I hit the bottom of the pit?'_ He wondered, now having been stuck to his shoulders. Shaking his head  & biting at the tentacle in his mouth, he managed to free his mouth & sigh in relief.

"Well at least I'm not gonna drown in this...But how am I gonna get out?"

 **Well i think that wraps up the 1st one-shot! i had fun writing this & i hope to get on the next one-shot very soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ franchise so don't think you're gonna get anything from me.**

 **Summary: Hello there It is I, Glamangel2015 bringing you another one-shot! So just sit back & enjoy the show!**

Gogeta walked around in the forest with only his red shorts on, looking around with a neutral expression. "What should I do today? I didn't really have any plans..." He said to himself, unaware of what was to happen to him that day.

The blonde fusion ran his fingers through his hair & sighed, his foot stepping into something gooey on the ground. "uugghh what is this?" He groaned, looking down at his feet & seeing he had stepped into some strange slime. Gogeta grabbed a hold of his foot & yanked on it but the slime stretched & clung to his foot, keeping him in it's grip. "L-let go of my foot!" He growled, yanking on his foot repeatedly until he lost his balance & got his other foot stuck in the slime. "oohh this is just great..."He grumbled, trying to pull his feet free, unaware of the slime rising behind him.

"ggrrr..mmm! Why won't this stuff let go of my feet?!" He groaned, stopping his struggling as he saw he was making no progress. Gogeta then noticed the shadow behind him that wasn't his own & let out a startled yelp as the slime grabbed him & wrapped itself around the fusion's chest, fusing his arms to his sides before slamming him face first into the ground, ass up in the air. "No no no! Gggrrr get off me!" He growled, feeling the slime wrap his legs together incredibly tight.

The blonde fusion let out a squeak at the feeling of cold air hitting his body, the slime having got into his shorts & tore them off, revealing he didn't wear underwear today. "Aaah don't touch me there!" He yelped, feeling the slime start wrapping around his body. " T-this is... The grossest... thing..." He groaned, struggling to get free but the slime wouldn't let go of it's newest toy no matter how much he fought. Gogeta gulped as he filled his lungs with air & was about to scream for help. Yes it would be embarrassing & be a blow to his pride but at the moment he didn't care about that. "HELP!" He screamed, his voice echoing in the depths of the forest.

 _'gggrr...i have to...break free! mmmmm...it's too sticky & tight!'_ He thought, straining to move but couldn't move an inch. He let a startled shriek when he felt the slime push deep into his body. Gogeta's eyes grew wide again as the slime started moving & soon took shape of a muscular male with it's hand on Gogeta's chest, holding him in a kneeling position. "mmm you're a handsome one aren't you? Were gonna have a good time.." He whispered into the fusion's ear, the slime's body starting to vibrate. The blonde warrior felt massive waves of pleasures rushing through him & would have crumpled to the ground if not for the slime holding him up. "aaahhh! g-get your hands ooohh o-off me!" Gogeta growled, biting his lip to keep in his moans.

"Why would I do that?" The slime purred increasing the intensity of the vibration. "aaah~ s-somebody hel-uuggmm! "Gogeta yelled, the slime covering his mouth with it's hand & smirked evilly. "Ah ah ah we can't have you crying out like that can we? your my helpless prisoner now..." Slime chuckled, moving over to a tree & manipulated Gogeta's arms to hold onto the tree, fusing them in place with slime before the slime stepped back & grinned. The slime then grabbed Gogeta's legs & spread them wide as they could go before fusing them in place too with the sticky slime. "Now we have to keep you from crying out like that again.." Slime chuckled, pulling of a piece of itself & shaping it into a slimy ball gag. "Open wide for me precious..."

Gogeta turned his head away & gritted his teeth, trying to move away from the creature that held him prisoner but his efforts were fruitless. "oohh you're a feisty one aren't you? That's fine I like feisty ones.." Slime grinned, forcing Gogeta's mouth open & shoving the gag in & made it tighten snugly around his mouth. "Now back to our little fun.." Slime cooed, grabbing a hold of the fusion's hips & wrapped itself around the fusion up to his chest & stopping at his thighs before pressing back inside Gogeta & resumed the vibrations. "MMMM! mmm~ gggmmmpp!" Gogeta moaned, feeling the waves of pleasure roll over him. It was nothing like he ever felt, the slime was attacking his body everywhere with pleasure, having him bound & gagged, helpless & at it's mercy. Was he actually enjoying this?

He couldn't deny that what was happening felt amazing & wanted more. Nothing wrong with having something pleasure him right? He was sure he could escape since he had more muscle power than the slime. Gogeta let himself get swept away by the pleasure & pushed back against the slime, moaning loud through his gag. "Oh wanting more are we?" Slime whispered, starting to thrust while vibrating to give Gogeta more pleasure. "uummpp~ mmggg~ mmpp!" were the muffled moans coming from the fusion's mouth, eyes hooded in pleasure & could feel his climax approaching as he was starting to tighten around the slime inside him. "Yes my little prisoner.. Release all the sexual juices you have.."It whispered seductively in his ear, taking out the gag & absorbing it back into itself before giving the fusion a slimy kiss, tongues clashing for dominance. The kiss was soon broken & Gogeta felt himself hitting his peak. "aaah...uuaah!" He yelled, climaxing into the slime surrounding his body before going limp in its embrace.

"mmmm you taste divine...Your one of the most fun ones i've had yet..." Slime chuckled, grabbing Gogeta & manipulating the slime to hogtie him. "Hey what are you doing?! Y-you can't leave me like this!" Gogeta snapped, suddenly moaning as it started vibrating around him again. "It's been fun but gotta run now bye." Slime said, waving before it walked off to a new location & left the fusion bound with slime & pleasure in the forest .


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ franchise so don't think you're gonna get anything from me.**

 **Summary: Hello there It is I, Glamangel2015 bringing you another one-shot! So just sit back & enjoy the show!**

Gogeta had decided to investigate the area around Vegito's home as to find any clues on what Vegito was doing that would take away his interest in sparring together. Whatever it was it must've been really good for the potara fusion to pass it up. That's when he had stumbled upon the quicksand pit that Vegito had found recently. He looked around & saw a rope tied to a tree but to Gogeta the ground seemed perfectly fine. Shrugging off the thought of there being any danger,he then proceeded to walk across to the other side, thinking he might find something. As he continued to walk though he found it more & more difficult to keep his legs moving as a strong suction started forming around them. Soon Gogeta was struggling just to bring his legs up to move but soon he couldn't even do that. He then toppled over from the sudden stop, his arms instinctively going out to try & catch himself but got swallowed by the mud halfway up to his elbows.

"W-what is this? Nnngg...no i'm slipping deeper!" He groaned, trying to pull his arms free but the mud stretched to him like sticky glue while pushing his legs deeper into the mud, now swallowed up to his thighs. "C-come on! let me go! nnnn.. gggrrrmmm! Please get out!" Gogeta whined, pulling with all his might on his arms but only got the same results, pushing his legs deeper into the hungry quicksand. Gritting his teeth, the blonde fusion pulled with all the strength he could muster & finally managed to solve his arms from the mud. "Man I didn't think I would ever get my arms out!" He panted, taking notice his blue belt holding his pants up. He took it off, letting his pants fall before looking around for something he could wrap his belt around so he could pull himself free.

He noticed a rock close by that he could use with his belt before he then tossed the belt around the rock after making a loop to try to pull himself free. "c-come on please work!" He said, feeling the quicksand slowly start to loosen its grip on his thighs. He heard a sudden tearing sound & let out a moan of panic seeing his belt had ripped. "Now what am I gonna do?!" He panicked, gasping soft as the mud made a slurping sound, pulling him down to his crotch & started to tug on him making him bit his lip. He shook his head & resumed his struggles, thrashing around frantically but the quicksand's grip was too powerful & continued to swallow him up. "Fuck this stuff is like glue!" He groaned, grabbing onto what seemed like solid ground, digging his hands in & started to pull, trying to break the hungry mud's grip on him all the while trying to ignore the arousal growing in him. Soon it became pure agony to ignore the aching arousal brought upon him by the sticky, hungry quicksand. Seeing as he had a firm grip on solid ground, the blonde fusion started to shake his hips to try & get rid of the arousal so he could focus back on escaping this sticky trap. The quicksand soon griped his hips in its sticky web, pulling him down while he felt himself growing closer to release.

"mmmmm! uuuuhh...so...so close! J-just a little more..." Gogeta whimpered, trying to thrust in the mud. " Oh f-fuck i'm gonna...I'm gonna...aaah!" Gogeta squealed, feeling himself release into the quicksand, gasping for air. "Oooh..oh man t-t-this stuff is so good...I gotta remember to come back here." Gogeta chuckled, having his hands rest on the ground, seeing he was trapped at the waist now. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts & strength, he dug his hands into the ground to resume his attempts for freedom. "MMMGGUUHH! F-fuck this stuff is so strong! It pulls me in like hell, it's so soft, thick & sticky too.." He groaned, pulling against the mud with everything he could muster but the mud adhered to his bare skin, making the grip stronger. "W-what...no no that can't be true!" He panicked, seeing the ground he had griped onto to try & escape slowly becoming soft & sticky, pulling his hands down in. "This whole spot is one giant sticky trap! hhuugggmm! hhhnnnggg! mmmmm..uuugggghhh! I can't get my arms out anymore.." He moaned, feeling himself getting swallowed whole by this muddy trap.

"What am I going to do now?! HELP SOMEBODY! QUICKSAND!" Gogeta screamed as loud as he could, hoping someone would hear him. "Gogeta?! What are you doing here?!" Vegito yelled, running up to the trapped fusion. "Vegito! I came looking for you wondering why you stopped sparring with me as much but then I got caught in this & now i'm stuck please help!" "Don't worry Gogeta I'll get you out!" Vegito answered, quickly pulling off his clothing down to his boxers as to not get mud on them before getting on his knees & grabbing a hold of Gogeta's waist to start to pull him free. "ggrrrmmm! M-man this stuff's got quite a grip on you! C-come on let him go!" Vegito groaned, pulling harder on Gogeta as he dug his knees into the ground, straining as he felt the mud slowly lose its grip. "Yes I can use my arms again!" Gogeta cheered, wrapping them around Vegito before pulling against the sticky mud. "Great now let's try it this way!" Vegito said, standing up & grabbing Gogeta's arms before digging his feet back in the ground & started yanking on the blonde fusion. The 2 struggled for a while before Gogeta was back up to his thighs. Vegito felt his feet start to sink before releasing Gogeta & looking down in panic. "No no no no no! Let go of my feet!" Vegito said, quickly starting to thrash his legs to free them but only made his descent into the mud quicker. "No Vegito you have to get out!" "What does it look like i'm trying to do?!" He snapped, continuing to thrash his body around.

After a few minutes of struggling, Vegito now found himself stuck in the sticky mud thigh deep like Gogeta. "It's no use Gogeta I can't get out! ggmmm! uurrggggg...oooh." Vegito groaned, hugging himself as a blush formed, feeling the mud pull him down to his crotch. Gogeta had been sucked back down to his crotch also & felt those tugging sensations come back, a soft moan come past his lips. Vegito wrapped his arms around Gogeta's chest while his counterpart did the same & they started thrashing around to try & loosen the sticky mud's grip but this plan didn't get them very far. soft gurgling & smacking sounds were heard as the 2 continued their frantic struggles, moaning in arousal as the hungry mud would suck on them with every movement they made. Soon they stopped to catch their breaths, gasping as the mud continued to pull them in even while they weren't moving. They were trapped up to their waists in the mud & were going nowhere but down.

After a few minutes passed with their squirming their eyes were filled with panic & fear. They had tried to dig themselves out but the mud would fill back up faster than they could dig & soon their arms were stuck at their sides. "Were never getting out of here!" Gogeta whined, groaning as he strained to try & get free from the muddy trap. "HELP SOMEONE HELP US! QUICKSAND!" Vegito yelled, the 2 fusions now swallowed up to their chests in the sticky mire as they whined softly from the mud sucking & clutching them in the right places. The thick mud clutched to their muscular bodies tighter & tighter to the point where they couldn't budge an inch, slowly pulling them down towards their end. "uuurrgggg...rrrrrmmmmm! Let us out!" Gogeta wailed, shaking his head around furiously, trying to move his body. "I never thought it would feel this good to sink in quicksand.." Vegito moaned, the 2 of them feeling the quicksand touching the bottom of their heads. "HELP US! WERE SIN-mmmmpp uummmm!" Gogeta yelled, feeling the hungry mire sucking him in to his nose, now unable to do anything but moan in despair, Vegito in the same position.

The fusions let themselves enjoy their final moments, feeling themselves nearing orgasm from the soft mud. "mmm mmmm...mmmm...mmmm...mmpppnnn..MMMM!" The 2 of them whined in union, feeling themselves topple over the edge & climax, closing their eyes as the mud pulled them under. Their hair floated on the surface for a while before being swallowed up too, looking like as if none had been there just half an hour ago.


End file.
